


六次steve流泪，两次bucky向他道歉了

by wpontiff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff





	六次steve流泪，两次bucky向他道歉了

正文：

1.

其实并不是他特别注意不哭泣啦，只是他从小就知道呢，要是自己流泪的话，母亲会更难过。

所以即使是在被很粗的针头扎进胳膊或者心口，Steve G Rogers也尽量的仰着头扬起微笑哽咽着说不疼。

只要泪水没有流出来，就不代表自己在悲伤呢！

steve不觉得自己在硬充男子汉，他只是，只是单纯的不喜欢哭泣。

当你有一个瘦弱的堪比女孩儿的身体之后，就最好不在有她们扭捏的性格了吧！他可以在“战场”上流血，却拒绝在人前流泪。

 

2.

所以，他第一次哭泣，他并不觉得他自己哭了⋯⋯虽然bucky，对总是那个有着灿烂笑容的小少年搂着他的肩膀笑嘻嘻的说：“得了吧，steve，你的长睫毛都沾湿啦！”

steve甚至有点厌恶自己的睫毛了。他鼓着脸颊：“不，不是眼泪！那是汗水！！”

“好吧！”他的朋友歪着头看他，“你说的对，那是汗水。”

bucky的步子慢了下来，声音里带着显而易见的笑意：“不过你想的不对呢，Stevie！”

“James Buchanan Barnes先生的生日party，怎么会不请他最好的朋友呢？”

“我没有那么想！”

“那你为什么要往你家走？你应该在学校等我啊⋯⋯我取完蛋糕就回来找你呀！”

“我很忙的⋯⋯”

他忘记自己后来都用什么借口反驳了，他甚至忘记了那天晚上他们都玩了些什么，蛋糕是什么口味的⋯⋯他只记得自己被bucky搂的紧紧的，手也紧紧的捏着，手心全是汗水，但是，bucky在他身边说话，带着自大与得意，语气很愉快⋯⋯

他们走的不快，步调却很一致，bucky因为他放慢了脚步，他走在里面，bucky外面，保护着他。

他模糊的想着自己没有哭，只是难过而已。

又有了一个很奇怪的念头，希望这条路永远没有终点。

但是怎么可能呢？

我们迟早会长大啊！

比如bucky，过了今天就又长大了一岁了呢！！

 

3.

第二次的时候，与其说是难过，不如说是挫败与自责。

那个时候他和bucky都不再是小孩子了，他们几乎不再手牵手走路，bucky甚至很少搂他的肩膀了⋯⋯“我怕把你压矮了，史蒂芬妮！”

而他，只能恶狠狠的给大个子一个手肘。

但是他们还是朋友，最好的那种，所以，bucky在和姑娘约会回来，路过小巷子看到自己的朋友在单方面挨打时，和他说讲理是完全行不通的。

在bucky barnes的认知里，steve就是理。

他不是说steve是他的一切啊，拜托，那个的bucky，steve很重要，但是⋯⋯世界也很重要。

steve是道理，意思是，steve总是对的，说真的，他就是一个道德模板！！

于是，事情的最后，就是steve力道不轻的用粗糙的毛巾沾了水给他清洗伤口。

“我只是，喝醉了⋯⋯嗝~”bucky的蓝灰色眼睛湿漉漉的，傻兮兮的打了一个酒嗝之后，笑的更傻的看着steve。

steve没有回答他，咬着下唇将手上的动作放轻了。

他照顾着醉汉上药，洗漱，脱衣，最后照顾着醉汉睡了过去。

他没有依照醉汉的嘟囔乖乖的去睡觉，而是安安静静的坐在bucky的床前，借着月光凝视着年轻男孩儿的脸庞。

bucky真的很英俊，甚至，有一些女孩儿的美丽。

破了的嘴角和颧骨，一点儿也没破坏这张脸的美感，只能让人心疼罢了。

他小心翼翼的碰了碰bucky温暖的手，然后用指头勾着bucky的食指，大拇指轻轻的摩挲着，“对不起。”

他在心里说，“我应该变强的，我应该的。”

然后呢？他觉得脸颊湿湿的。

bucky是他的朋友，友谊是双向的，保护也应该是⋯⋯自己不应该是一个弱者的。

他吸了吸鼻子，想着或许有一天，自己能比bucky高，能比他强壮，能保护他，拯救他⋯⋯或许有一天。

 

4.

然后呢？他们看到了那张《I want you》的征兵宣传单。他没想到bucky真的会去应征，拜托，那是个会嘲笑自己的英雄梦想的人呢！

他不想说自己忐忑不安，更不想承认，那些担忧，不只是因为自己的体检结果，甚至更多的是因为bucky。

他知道自己应该开心，应该为国家，为bucky庆幸，但是，那是自己的朋友，可能是唯一的朋友。

他要上战场了呢！

他们拥抱着分别，bucky穿着军装，帽子还是歪歪的，眼睛打趣，口气有些无奈，有些认真：“rogers，照顾好自己！在我回来之前别做傻事！”

他心里闷闷的冲着对方嚷：“怎么会？你把所有的傻气都带走了！”

高大的男人对着他敬了一个不标准的军礼，嘴角扬起一抹笑容，眼睛亮晶晶的，转身消失在了夜色里。

他在原地站了一会儿。

科尼岛的未来展，晴朗的夜空繁星点点，四周灯火阑珊⋯⋯他呆呆的站着，被夜风吹拂着，肩膀却垮了下来。

都没有bucky的眼睛好看呢！

他想了想，觉得自己该往回走了⋯⋯一个人。

steve低下头看着自己破旧的鞋子笑了笑，再抬起头的时候，觉得bucky不仅带走了傻气，还有自己的硬气⋯⋯天气不热，他穿着夹克，所以，这次睫毛湿湿的，不能再说是因为出汗啦！

不过，也没有人会问啦！

 

4.

但是他没想到，真的有那一天。

当steve看到试验台上奄奄一息的bucky时，已经奠定了他灭掉九头蛇的决心了。

steve拥有的东西不多，真的，本来有父亲的，但是他没有从战场上回来，本来有母亲的，但是病魔夺走了她。

本来有bucky的⋯⋯幸好，真的，幸好，现在他还在自己身边。

他一直在抖，控制不住的抖。

即使他们已经出了九头蛇的地盘，即使bucky已经被队医安排，住进了临时病房，即使他现在坐在病床前，steve还是控制不住的颤抖。

是的，他在后怕。

万一自己接受血清晚了一天呢？

万一自己血清计划没能成功？

万一⋯⋯

他带着粗糙手套的手，小心翼翼的碰了碰bucky的手背，他不觉得自己哭了，只是声音哽咽：“hey⋯⋯jerk！”

“你最好，最好给我好好的，听到没？”

steve说的很小声，他的眼睛又酸又疼，但肯定不是因为爆炸的缘故，眼泪很快蓄满了眼眶，像是想要缓解他的疼痛：“我来了，我需要你在我身边看着我⋯⋯bucky。”

 

5.

如果，只是如果⋯⋯

如果说steve在bucky掉下火车的时候没有哭泣，你们肯定以为是假的。

他不承认自己哭了。

因为他甚至拒绝承认自己在难过，他拒绝承认自己失去了bucky。

说真的，没有找到尸体不是吗？

bucky，那是bucky！

他笑的很开朗，他会和任何人交朋友，他喜欢朋友⋯⋯他有我了，我是美国队长，我可以保护他。

会找到他的，会的。

所以，steve在把飞机开向冰山的时候，想的不是没有找到bucky，而是，原来任何人都会死的。

没什么，真的。

一点儿也不可怕，只是有点冷。

bucky也是掉在雪地里了呢⋯⋯殊途同归了呢，我们。

 

6.

steve被解冻的时候没有发脾气，因为他是一个没有起床气的人哦！世界需要他，那他就为了世界战斗吧！

他一直都很温和，现在的人不需要了解他的固执，和战友们相处都很好。

他学东西很慢，但是呢，对每个善意的提醒他都会微笑，谢谢别人的帮助，他不讨厌这个时代，也算不上喜欢，他没有太大的归属感，也没有强烈的剥离感，他只是一个，一个守护者，甚至，他不觉得自己是英雄。

他甚至，甚至没有特意去想过去。

他模糊的得知他有一个纪念馆，里面有他，有咆哮突击队，还有bucky。

bucky的父母去世了，有一个妹妹还在世⋯⋯他甚至没有拜访的打算。

每天按部就班的上战场，打退敌人，回公寓，休息⋯⋯他的战友们都叫他上世纪的老好人，这很好，真的。

只是有一次，那么一次⋯⋯坏人太多，又很强大，到处是残垣断壁，血肉横飞的，他被一颗流弹击中腹部，巨大的冲击力让他摔倒在地上，甚至星盾都脱手了⋯⋯他的战友们自顾不暇，他只能自己站起来。

可是很疼，真的疼。虽然美国队长的战甲是选用的特殊材料，一般的子弹很难击穿，而且就算真的留下了伤痕，也迟早会消散复原，不会有人知道，当然，也不会有人心疼了⋯⋯他硬撑着起身，捡起了自己的盾，继续战斗。

结束后大家都在笑，他也跟着笑了。

clint问他在看什么，他摇了摇头：“你知道，以前，以前⋯⋯”他说不下去了，只能继续笑着摇头。

对方拍了拍他的肩膀：“队长，你⋯⋯别笑啦！”

那天晚上他拒绝了复仇者的庆功宴，他一个人去了博物馆，站在咆哮突击队的宣传视频前，噙着眼泪，笑着，看着。

以前有那么一个人，会看着我呢！

有他在，我根本不用担心呢！

就这么一次吧，允许自己软弱，允许自己难过⋯⋯允许自己承认，bucky，噢，我失去他了。

 

7.

你看，命运啊，就是喜欢峰回路转的给你惊喜呢！

在拿到冬兵的档案之后，他几乎马不停蹄的开始了找寻之旅，现在的朋友，不了解他的固执，一旦了解了，也就无可奈何了。

一旦他认定了一件事，就算是死，他也要去做。

那个时候，他认定的，就是找到bucky，无论他现在叫什么，找到他。

他当然做到了。

虽然接下来有冗长又复杂的和神盾局协调，和政府沟通，和公众⋯⋯他还是成功的将让人闻风丧胆的杀手安置进了自己破旧的小房子。

然后steve发现，让自己担心的不是对方什么时候失控杀死自己，而是，自己什么时候睁开眼时发现公寓孤孤单单的只有自己。

嘿，他不是不想活，只是⋯⋯你有没有想过，当你发现你和这个世界其实还是有联系的那一刻的心情？

他感恩的想每天都去教堂做礼拜，想给碰到的每个流浪汉提供一顿丰盛的大餐，甚至不忍心打死在自己手臂上吸血的蚊子⋯⋯他担忧又感激着，眼睛几乎是长在了新bucky身上，好的，无论头发长短，无论胡茬浓密与否，无论身体的残缺与完整⋯⋯甚至无论他是否开口交谈，是否还能露出一个微笑，那就是bucky。

那是bucky⋯⋯会跳下来救我的bucky。

你看，舍不得我丢掉性命，是james Buchanan barnes的本能呢！

steve那段时间几乎像是又被改造了似得，每天都像是吃了兴奋剂，晚睡早起，甚至根本不用睡觉⋯⋯他在床上躺倒半夜，听着隔壁的呼吸声，他期待着对方的呼吸平稳起来，当然没能如愿。

有时候，他会听到对方噩梦般的嚎叫，他过冲过去，即使只是想止住bucky的自伤行为，往往发展到了最后，都会像是在搏斗。

不过，第二天，当沉默的bucky看到他脸上或者脖子上青紫的痕迹时，眼里会有一闪而过的内疚。

steve不想说自己在享受，虽然只是那么一瞬，真的。

他是bucky啊！伤害我他当然会难过！他那样振振有理的安慰自己，然后听到客厅里有碗碟打碎的声音。

盛早餐的盘子的背面沾了油，很滑，bucky用了金属手去端，大概是怕烫⋯⋯他的左手不怕烫的，但是却抓不牢，于是摔了。

steve连忙拿起扫帚：“我来打扫！”

bucky没抬头，蹲在地上用左手将碎瓷片捡起来，扔到了垃圾桶。

有些碎片也有油，他怕抓不住，是捏在手心的。

他不怕疼。

不，不，是他感受不到疼。

他记得自己在战斗时，曾经狠心将bucky的手掰断过⋯⋯那个时候，杀手疼的撕心裂肺的，听在他的耳朵里，就好像在撕裂自己的心一样。

就好像这一刻，穿着短裤和紧身T 的他，滑稽的拎着扫帚站在一边，看着那个人默默的清理那一团乱。

先是鼻酸，然后是眼睛胀痛⋯⋯等他察觉到自己流泪的时候，他已经小声的呜咽起来了。

不知道什么时候，他握在手心的扫帚杆被捏碎了，啪嗒，掉在地上。

steve哭的更伤心了。

明明一切都是在往好的那一方面发展，他就是难过⋯⋯他忍不住想哭。

他甚至哭的眼泪婆娑的，视线朦胧⋯⋯他只能凭借依稀的触觉和嗅觉感受到对方的接近。

bucky大概不知道自己该说什么或者做什么，只是默默地站在他面前，他甚至不知道，该礼貌的递纸巾或者毛巾，更别提安慰了。

steve几乎说不出话来，只是几乎⋯⋯

“他们⋯⋯你，你该觉得疼的⋯⋯”

“bucky，我觉得疼⋯⋯比，比血清的时候⋯⋯好疼！”

一直温暖的手掌试探着放在了他的肩膀上，steve哭的更伤心了，他猛的将bucky抱在了怀里：“你打我！”

“你打我！！”

“bucky⋯⋯我是steve！！”

“你，你一直保护我的⋯⋯但是，但是你却，你那个时候⋯⋯你想杀了我⋯⋯”

“你打我，好疼⋯⋯比别人打我疼多了！！”

他低着头将眼泪和鼻涕擦在bucky的肩膀上：“道歉，快！和我说对不起⋯⋯”

“bucky，你要道歉⋯⋯你不记得我了，你⋯⋯你不记得我了⋯⋯”

他就那样喃喃的重复着那句“你不记得我了”，直到怀里的人，慢慢的将手臂放在他的背脊上，声音有些迷惑，但是，却带着安抚：“对不起。”

steve的哭泣停滞了一下。

然后⋯⋯他开始嚎啕大哭。

“我原谅你了⋯⋯bucky⋯⋯对不起，对不起⋯⋯我没拉住你，我没有⋯⋯对不起⋯⋯”

 

8.

后来的时候，逐渐回归到布鲁克林风流浪子的james中士经常和战友们打趣他们的超级母鸡队长，但是呢，却从来没有嘲笑过他哭的像个婴儿。

他们都以为这就是了⋯⋯说真的，两个人都死过了，也都复生了，该经历的都经历了（他们甚至出了柜如果你想知道的话，james中士还非常fashion的注册了推和嘲笑他们的人互喷真是个大人），that is it。

直到再次体检的时候，banner博士严肃又犹疑的告诉他，james的血清出了问题。

要么像九头蛇那样，隔段时间被送进冰箱里冻一冻，要么，就接受他会慢慢变老的事实。

“可以再弄个超级士兵计划吗？”他的声音颤抖：“就像我？”

“我不觉得james中士的身体⋯⋯”

“总比让他重回那些噩梦来得好！！！”

banner博士不说话了，其实，他所有的朋友都不再说话了。

那天晚上，他们吃完饭后，依旧像很多天晚上那样交叠着身体躺在沙发上看老电影。

steve不知道该怎么开口，而bucky⋯⋯bucky全神贯注的盯着电视，偶尔还被老旧的笑话逗得乐不可支。

steve看着他的侧脸，依稀的想起那天晚上，那个自己第一次流泪的晚上。

一切都这么的好，希望这一刻时光永驻。

“我有起床气的，steve。”

“什么？”

bucky撑着头仰望着他，眼里笑意盈盈的：“我说⋯⋯以后，把我唤醒的时候，要用真爱之吻，还有大餐，还有温暖的洗澡水！哦，告诉tony，还有高级定制的衣服！”

他的心里难过极了：“bucky⋯⋯”

“现在没办法，并不代表以后都没办法哦⋯⋯哇哦，我的史蒂芬妮又要哭了！”温柔的手掌摩挲着他的脸颊，“对不起⋯⋯”

steve侧头感受着情人的爱抚，眼睛湿润：“什么？”

“据说有其他的宇宙⋯⋯”bucky眼睛亮闪闪的，充盈着泪水：“有些世界里，我们没有去参军，我们一直生活在一起，会结婚生子，但是一直在一起。”

“有些世界里，我去战场了，平安回来了，我们在一起了，就像现在在一起了。”

“还有些世界里，你也上了战场，你还是会变得又高又壮，你拯救我一次，拯救我两次⋯⋯我，我没掉下那辆该死的火车，不会变成一个恶魔⋯⋯我们并肩作战。”

“那些世界的bucky，没有这么多乱七八糟的恶心事儿⋯⋯大概不会做噩梦，不会想杀你，不会⋯⋯不会忘记你。”

“他会真正的陪着你。”

“till the end of the line。”

“可他们都不是我的bucky。”他咬着下唇凝视着他的男人：“只有你是我的⋯⋯你的确应该道歉。”

“但是不是因为你做了虚假的承诺⋯⋯而是因为你觉得你做不到，你害怕⋯⋯bucky，这个世界上，不会⋯⋯真的不会再有任何一个人，会让我有私心。”

“god⋯⋯我知道人都会老去，我知道你很累，我知道你经历了很多的恶心事儿⋯⋯但我还是自私的希望你，希望你陪着我。”

那只手温柔的擦拭着他的泪水，但反而却更汹涌了。

“我，我在你面前，不是美国队长⋯⋯我不希望自己是，你是我的朋友，是我的家人。”

“是我⋯⋯我可以犯错的，可以发脾气，可以觉得委屈⋯⋯可以⋯⋯”

“所以，求你，只是，求你⋯⋯不要，不要留下我，只是不要。我不能承受，再一次，再一次⋯⋯”

那天晚上，bucky一整夜都抱着他，温柔又亲昵的，非常低声又诚挚的说着对不起。

“我很抱歉⋯⋯steve，我以前忘了告诉你，我最爱你。”

“后来我又忘记了，最爱的你呢⋯⋯”

“没关系的。”他们脏兮兮的躺在床上，steve的声音有些沙哑，他摸到对方的左手，十指紧扣：“没关系的⋯⋯我记得。”

“我记得我爱你，也记得你爱我⋯⋯”

 

END


End file.
